one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Run vs. Hawkgirl
These two can fly high and strike hard. Both with interesting background and are feared by criminals and rebels alike. However which one will win a 60 second duel in air superiority. Introduction Run was walking through a forest area to head right to his mission. There had been a small encampment of rebels that Esdeath wanted to be crushed while she was off on a military campaign against a far away land. He was to meet up with the other Jaegers when he was done, but something caught his eyes. Run: Hello There was no response but rustling leaves. He continued to walk when suddenly Hawkgirl appeared and tried to ambush the Jaeger. However, Run was able to avoid the mace and jumped back. Run: What the... Hawkgirl: I hear there is a group of hunters in these parts. It's time to bring you and your friends to justice. Run: I remember Esdeath's orders, kill any that resist you. HAPPY FLIGHT!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment OST Battle Theme #2) 60 Hawkgirl flies towards run with swings from her mace. Run waits for her to come to simply dodge with his head the incoming attack. He then punched her in the stomach stunning her. Run: Time to get to business, my darling Run then activates his imperial arm, thousand mile flight. This caused the man to have enormous angel like wings. 51 Run: Time to enjoy some time together Run closed his book and put it away as several feather like projectiles came quickly at Hawkgirl. In response she took flight, leaving the area she was standing in destroyed by the projectiles. Ad she was getting closer to Run, more projectiles were being thrown at her. Hawkgirl just destroyed them with a bash of her mace. Hawkgirl: Taste this! 42 Hawkgirl had her mace near her head as she swung at Run's head. However, it was an illusion as she looked in complete confusion trying to find where he had disappeared to. Hawkgirl: What? Run then suddenly appeared behind Hawkgirl as he blasted her in the face causing her to fall down. She could not get up in time as she was met by Run intercepting her from the ground as he swooped down. 35 Run starts punching Hawkgirl multiple times as he finishes with an uppercut. Run then flies higher and sets more projectiles at the top and shoots them towards her. Hawkgirl is then pinned to the ground as he charges in and kicks her in the face. Hawkgirl then grabs Run by his foot and swung him the other way. She then grabbed an ancient knife and stated stabbing Run with it. While the Jaeger was able to avoid the knife with a block, it was getting closer to his chest as Hawkgirl was pissed off. 24 Hawkgirl was then kicked by Run and sent away towards the trees. Run got up and shot several feathers at the superhero. He then flew at her head on. Hawkgirl then swung her mace around like a baseball bat and either destroyed the projectiles or deflected them to hit trees or rocks nearby. She soon then got near Run as she prepared to end this fight. 14 This plan however was interrupted when Run stopped in his tracks and let Hawkgirl come closer to him. Run: Silly lady, you ran into my trap card! Run's wings then turned blue and sent the superhero flying backward as she felt her own attack. Run was ready to finish her off as she set up a defense of projectiles. 9 Run: Nice knowing you Run then sprung the trap as it caused a large explosion. However, a large boom came as Hawkgirl flew out at the speed of light. Before he found out what happened, Hawkgirl was behind him. 4 Hawkgirl then swung her mace at the bottom of his legs, causing him to fly upwards. She then bashed his skull when she got on top of him. She then flew towards the ground and hit Run's legs so hard, that they blew up. K.O. Ran then slammed into a tree as he was knocked out cold. Hawkgirl swung her mace around to get rid of Run's blood, before flying off. Bols: Oh my, I am going to have a hard time explaining this one to the boss. Well at least I found you. Bols then picked up Run's unconscious body before heading back towards the imperial capital. Results This melee's winner is Hawkgirl!!! (Cues Hawkgirl Action Theme) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's